The present invention relates to robots with different modes, and in particular to cleaning robots with different cleaning modes. Various types of cleaning modes have been described in the art.
People in general, and users of robot vacuum cleaners in particular, have distinct cleaning styles and ideas of what is and what is not acceptable in a robot vacuum cleaner. For example, a meta-study of user perceptions of robot vacuum cleaners, (Vaussard et al, 2014) identified four different user styles according to their cleaning habits: Spartan, Minimalist, Caring, and Manic. Each of these types is characterized by distinct preferences.
US Pub. 20140207282 describes a possibility for a user of vacuum cleaners or other cleaning apparatus to select simultaneously from a number of goals, namely: “quick”, “deep” “spot” and “edges and corners.” These goals map onto a small set of discrete actions, such as “single pass” for “quick” goal, and “double pass” for “deep” goal, and “following the perimeter of obstacles or not” for “edges and corners”. Sliders are shown for each goal, with the sliders optionally linked (e.g., a high “quick cleaning” setting causes a low “deep cleaning” setting. US Pub. No. 20140207280 describes remote user control of primary and alternative cleaning strategies.
US Pub. 20050171636 describes a normal-cleaning mode, a careful-cleaning mode to clean a room carefully, a spot-cleaning mode to clean only a central region of a room, and a no-cleaning mode to skip cleaning of a room.
US Pub. 20120125363 describes changing mode depending on the type of floor. US Pub. 20160270619 describes a cleaning robot with a removable pad. The robot changes cleaning mode depending on the type of pad attached. US Pub. 20130146090 describes a power saving cleaning mode. US Pub. 20080091305 describes different cleaning speeds.
It would be desirable to have user controls that are simple and aligned with typical user goals.